A power semiconductor module in which an outer periphery of a power device (chip) including a semiconductor device such as an insulated gate bipolar mode transistor (IGBT) is molded with a resin is known as one type of semiconductor module. In an operational state, since the semiconductor device generates heat, a heat dissipating device such as a heat sink or fins is generally disposed on its rear side to cool the semiconductor device.
Further, in order to increase a heat dissipation effect, a power semiconductor module having a cooler to perform cooling using a coolant has is known.